Where Do We Go From Here?
by plentysaid
Summary: A supervisor and a subordinate in any form of relationship was prohibited, what happens when their feelings are revealed to each other? Three-Part.
1. Chapter 1

Where Do We Go From Here?

Ever since Ashley Seaver was brought into the BAU, Aaron had found that he had a soft spot for the young agent. Even when she messed up, he wasn't as scornful to her as he would have been anyone else. He made sure she understood the consequences, but left it at that. Anyone else would have found their position terminated. He found himself growing more and more fond of her as she came to him for advice, for guidance about how to become a better agent. No matter how hard he tried to push the feelings out of his mind, it was still there, at the back of his mind. Aaron knew that he couldn't be seen having thoughts about her, it was inappropriate, and not only that, it was distracting him from his main focus: work. He knew that by thinking of her, he was not able to catch the unsubs like he needed to – she was clouding his vision.

Aaron knew that the only way to stop her doing that was to do one of two things: remove her from the team or take action, despite the fact that it was completely against regulations. Aaron preferably wanted to take the latter option. However that was all in the hands of Ashley, and whether or not she had mutual feelings; which he highly doubted. The young agent seemed to prefer the company of one Dr. Reid, not that it bothered Aaron, he'd have to end up finding another way around his problem.

"Agent Seaver, can you come into my office please?" He asked after a case, he cleared his throat as she walked past him and took a quick inhale of breath – to Aaron, she was divine.

Nervously Ashley stood by his desk, wondering what she had done wrong, had she asked too many questions. Had she not been attentive enough in a briefing? He never called her into his office; she was always the one to approach him.

"Please sit," he gestured to the seat beside her and she took her place, watching as Aaron sat opposite her, fixing his tie as he did so. "It's come to my attention that you have been distracted by a certain member of the team," his voice was calm, controlled, even though he wanted to push her against the wall and ask her what Dr. Spencer Reid had that he didn't. He straightened up his desk, watching as guilt trickled onto her face slowly.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I… I tried to keep it under control, to not let my feelings show, but obviously – working with the best profilers in the country, it's hard to mask your emotions," she rambled, nervously; it was the first time that Aaron had seen her nervous, he had to hold back the smile that was threatening to leak out. "If you'd like me to transfer out of the unit, then I will, sir. I didn't realize how much of an inconvenience this was." Ashley looked down, shame written across her features.

Aaron cocked his eyebrow. "It's a bit hard not to notice when you are flirting with him in front of everyone, Seaver." He said in a bitter tone, Ashley watched him curiously, still shame and the slightest hint of fear was present. But more than anything she was confused. Flirting? With whom? She wondered and waited for Aaron to continue talking, however when he didn't and the silence became thick with tension, she took a deep breath.

"Sir, I think you may have gotten confused with someone else – I haven't flirted with anyone, and even if I was going to, I certainly wouldn't do it in front of anyone here." She looked down, that was when Aaron noticed that she never once made eye contact with him, and he knew what that meant as a profiler.

"With Dr. Reid…" He said, all too quickly for his brain to function the words that came out of his mouth.

"Why would you think that I had been flirting with Reid…?" It didn't take Ashley too long to figure out why he thought that and she gasped. "Oh, sir, you're mistaken," she looked away from him, fiddling with the sleeves of her blouse. "I don't, it isn't Reid that I've been distracted by. I… I thought you knew, and that's why you called me in – to dismiss me because I was being too… Forward towards you," she breathed and looked down, sucking on her lip softly, fear and trepidation rose in her body and she wanted to run out of the office and never turn back.

Ashley Seaver had just made the biggest mistake of her career.

Aaron stood in disbelief; he paced behind his desk, hands nestled in his pockets and thought to himself that this couldn't be happening to him. Why would a beautiful, young woman such as Ashley like Aaron? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you propose we do about this situation?" He asked calmly, his voice sleek and smooth.

"I'll transfer out, sir. You don't need me on this team to cause disruptions; I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Now was his chance he thought and walked over to the door, locking it so nobody could come in to disturb him.

"Agent Seaver, what if I don't feel uncomfortable? What if I am in the same predicament as you are? You walked through that door on your first day and the thoughts I started to have distracted me from the case at hand, and then when I had to discipline you – why do you think that I didn't let you go?" He breathed and watched her slowly, his hands clutching the back of the chair hard, waiting for any sort of reaction from the young woman in front of him.

"I felt the same, sir," she whispered after a while, still not making eye contact with him. Aaron sat in front of her, perched on the desk and stroked her cheek softly.

"No one can know," he breathed, she nodded in compliance.

"Nobody," was the response. She looked up at Aaron and let herself lean in slowly, allowing their lips to brush against each other's slowly. Ashley stood and rested between his legs, one arm around his neck, the other resting on his hip softly. Both his arms were around her waist, pulling her towards him. She languidly kissed him, her tongue brushing over his lips, and his pressing against hers, waiting for permission to push his tongue in her mouth. When it was granted, they let out a content sigh, the kiss was soft against their lips; underlying passion was being brought up to the surface as they explored each other's mouths tenderly.

Aaron broke the kiss slowly, his lips trailing down her jaw and neck slowly, and as kisses were pressed against her collarbone; she rested her head on his shoulder, leaning towards the kisses. She wouldn't have had the touches any other way: affectionately, chaste. They were both content with the emotions that were between them, he breathed against her neck, causing her to shiver and push forward slowly.

As soon as the kissing started, it stopped. "What happens now?" Ashley asked nervously, she didn't want to have to transfer out of the BAU, she was enjoying herself; and she certainly didn't want to stop this, but she knew they couldn't have both.

It was forbidden, this love of theirs. A supervisor and a subordinate in any form of relationship was prohibited. They could both be fired or moved to different teams; and neither of them wanted that.

Aaron stroked her cheek softly, his thumb brushing against her lip softly. "We'll take each day as it comes – as though it was an unsub," he whispered. Neither of them knew what would happen after this.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in a while, Aaron Hotchner had told the BAU team to have the weekend off. He realised that they didn't need to be profilers to figure out why he was giving them the time off, but they didn't know who the reason that he was being generous was. Still, none of them complained and spent their weekend how they wanted to.

Ashley looked over at Aaron knowingly, hiding the smile that wanted to cross her face. She had been able to hide the small emotions from the team and from herself as they worked. It was apparent to Derek and Emily that she was slightly infatuated with the older agent, but they never assumed anything more. After all, it was Aaron Hotchner that made it quite clear about relationships within the bureau when they initially join the BAU.

The paperwork that had slowly mounted on Ashley's desk had somewhat disappeared over the course of the week, her work ethic had changed as she became more aware of what would be happening this weekend. She grabbed the last five files off her desk and walked them up to Aaron's office, knocking on the door and placing them on the desk.

"Thank you," he said softly, watching as she stood with her back to the doorway. "Do you have any plans for this weekend?" He asked, his voice feigning sarcasm. A small blush crept up Ashley's neck and she shook her head, a flirtatious smile touching her lips.

"No, just a weekend with me and my sweatpants, watching trashy action films," she tilted her head, watching Aaron's prominent features, "How about you, Sir?"

"I've got to go shopping for Jack's birthday present," he nods. "And then I'll be sitting at home with a book that Spencer lent me. Have a good weekend, Ashley," he let his lips curve slightly into a brief smile.

"You too, sir," she smiled and walked away from his office, knowing that in reality, she'd be doing something a lot more different than watching action films in her sweats.

A knock on the door, roused Ashley from her sleep. She groaned, and ran a hand through her hair. It was too early for house calls. She looked over at the clock and huffed – definitely too early at 4:23 in the morning. She padded to the door slowly, her FBI academy sweater wrapped around her tiny frame, she looked through the peep hole and frowned when she saw Aaron Hotchner standing in front of her, in a thin t-shirt and what Ashley assumed were pyjama pants. She didn't have much time to question the reasons why he had turned up to her house this early, looking as though he had just came from his bed, when his lips were pressed against hers softly, his hand stroking her face slowly and his body pressing against hers. He kicked the door shut slowly, never letting their bodies break contact as they kissed languidly.

It was Aaron that broke the kiss, a shallow gasp of air was taken from them both and Ashley looked up at him slowly, bewildered at how out of character Aaron was being. It wasn't like him to just show up in the middle of the night, without invitation.

"Couldn't stand the thought that you were all alone here," he whispered, running his hand down to her hip, tracing his thumb in small circles. "I couldn't sleep," he said honestly, letting his guard down in front of Ashley once more. He had never been this open with anyone – not even Haley. There was something about her, though: something that brought the caring side out that he had long forgotten about – the side of him that knew how to love, how to caress and, ultimately, how to smile. Ashley caressed his cheek softly; a smile touching her lips as Aaron covered her hand softly, rubbing his thumb against her knuckles softly.

"I'm not alone anymore, am I?" she breathed, kissing his cheek and leading him into the bedroom. "I could help with that not being able to sleep," she breathes, laying down on the bed and pulling him on top of her, ghosting her lips against his jaw, trailing down to his neck softly. His body shivered above hers as she moved her lips towards the sensitive spots she had discovered on his body.

Aaron arched against Ashley's delicate touches, keeping as much of his body against hers as he could. He kissed her desperately, a whimper escaping both their lips. His hands found their way to her hips, tracing small circles against her skin.

"I thought that I was helping you with sleep," she breathed against him, kissing his lips softly.

"Right now, this is all I want," he whispers.


End file.
